A Sondash mpreg story
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Sonic and his girlfriend Rainbow dash have been asked byTwilight to test a gender switching spell, and it is a success, it was meant to only last a day, that night Sonic and Rainbow dash make love. In the morning Sonic and Rainbow dash are back to their original genders, but Sonic soon starts to gain wait, they later on find out that Sonic is pregnant. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Note to the readers: Characters will be in their human form.

Sonic:

Gender: Male

Age: 16.

Appearance: Blue hair stlyed to look spiky.

Cloathes: Blue shorts, a blue vest, white socks, and red and white running shoes.

Rainbow dash:

Gender: Female.

Age: 16.

Appearance: Rainbow hair, tied in a pony tail. She also has wings.

Clothes: Cyan booty shorts, and a shirt that shows her belly, she also has cyan rainbow coloured socks and cyan shoes

Twilight Sparkle:

Gender: Female.

Appearance: Purple hair that she lets hang down. She also has wings and a horn.

Clothes: A shirt that drops down to her knees, a purple blouse, and purple high heel sandles.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Rainbow dash had just come home from their part time jobs. They shared a house together so they could spend more time with eachother. Their parents did not like that idea one bit, but let them any way, because they knew that they would be okay. When they got home, Sonic changed into his out of his work clothes and into his normal clothes. Rainbow dash did the same. Sonic and Rainbow dash sat down on the couch and began to make out. Sonic deepened the kiss and slpped his toungue into her mouth. Rainbow dash did the same.. But they were inerupted by Sonic's phone cell phone ringing.

Sonic: Just a second.

Rainbow dash: Fine.

Sonic looked at the number shown on his phone, and saw that it was Twilight.

Sonic: Hey Twi. Yeah, yeah, okay.

Sonic put his phone away.

Sonic: Twi asked us if we could paticipate in an experiment.

Rainbow dash: Why not?

They headed over to Twilight's house.

When they got there they were greeted by Twilight.

Twilight: Come in.

Sonic and Rainbow dash walked in. Twilight led them to her room.

Twilight: Okay, I need both of you to hold hands and stay perfectly still.

Sonic and Rainbow dash: Okay.

Twilight's horn glowed and Sonic and Rainbow dash were enveloped in a ball of light. When the light deminished they both looked at eachother, and noticed that they had switched genders.

Twilight: This spell should last no longer than a day, when the experiment is over, I want you to tell me what it's like to be the opposite gender, got it?

Sonic and Rainbow dash: Yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Rainbow dash went back they got their, Sonic had an idea.

Sonic: I have an idea, since were just giong to chage back, and this spell probably only canged our apearance to others, mabye we could get intamate tonight.

Rainbow dash: Sure.

They went to the bed they shaired. Rainbow dash got on top of Sonic, then they started to kiss. They deepened the kiss and inserted their toungues into eachothers mouth. That night was wild. They did stuff to eachothet that they had never done before. In the morning Sonic woke up to see that him and Rainbow dash had changed then felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. Rainbow dash woke up and went to see if Sonic was alright.

Rainbow dash: Sonic, babe, are you alright.

Sonic stopped throwing up.

Sonic: I think so.

Rainbow dash: Good, because we need to get to school.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three months since Sonic and Rainbow dash made love, and Sonic was getting sick every morning, he had cravings, and he had mood swings. Rainbow dash soon noticed that Sonic was gaining wait. One night when Sonic and Raindow dash were sleeping tohether, She felt something ponking her. It couldn't have been Sonic, becaues he had wrapped his arms around she woke up Sonic.

Rainbow dash: Sonic, something's poking me.

Sonic: It's nothing, go back to sleep.

Rainbow dash noticed that Sonic's belly had slightly grown. She poked Sonic's belly.

Rainbow dash: Sonic, you need to eat less.

Sonic was not amused by what she said.

Sonic: I need to go to the bathroom.

Sonic headed into the bathroom and closed and locked the door.

Sonic started to rummage through the medicine cabinet until he found the pregnancy tests Rainbow dash kept just in case they got intimate.

Sonic stood over the toilet starring at his belly whiile peeing on the pregnancy test, Sonic finished and waited for the results. Sure enough the test came up positive. Sonic almost started to cry. He had to tell Rainbow dash.

In the morning, Sonic went up to Rainbow dash.

Sonic: Hey, Dashie.

Rainbow dash: Yeah?

Sonic: I-I'm pregnant.

Rainbow dash began to roll around on the floor laughing.

Rainbow dash: Good one Sonic.

Sonic: I'm not joking.

Rainbow dash gave a shocked look.

Rainbow dash: How?!

Sonic: well remember when we made love whe our geders were swapped?

Rainbow dash: Oh...

Rainbow dash then put a hand pn Sonic's belly and smiled, Sonic smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 2 months since Sonic told Rainbow dash that he was pregnant, his belly had gotten so big that his vest could no longer cover it he had to leave at least three buttons undone. Sonic's belly made him look like he was 8 months alobg, instead of 5. Sonic would costantly be picked on in school for being pregnant, but he always ingored them. Some people actually didn't pick on him because of it though. Sometimes girls even ask to feel his belly. Sonic would always let them. Sonic decided to get an ultra sound to see why his belly had gotten so big.

Doctor: So, how did this happen?

Sonic: Long story.

Doctor: Could you please remove your vest?

Sonic removed his vest, and the doctor slathered some kind of jelly substance on his then took some device, placed it on his belly, and an image appeared on the screen.

Doctor: Well, Sonic, it seems you're having triplets.

Sonic: Oh my god.

Later, Sonic and Rainbow dash went back home. Sonic was comletely shocked. But began to think this could actually be amazing.

Sonic: I can hardly wait.

Rainbow dash: Niether can I.

Rainbow dash began to rub Sonic's belly. And Sonic thought it felt amazing. Sonic and Rainbow dash soon went to bed. While Sonic and Rainbow dash were sleeping, the babies kept kicking inside Sonic's belly, causing him to wake up.

Sonic: Please stop.

Sonic began to rub his belly, the babies stopped kicking, and Sonic went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 2 months since Sonic had his ultra sound, he was 7 months along. It had gotten really hard for him to do a lot of stuff. But Rainbow dash had helped him out with just about every thing. Sonic and Rainbow dash were sitting on there couch. Sonic was rubbing his swollen belly, then Rainbow dash to rub his belly as well.

Sonic: That feels so good.

Rainbow dash smiled and continued to rub Sonic's colosal belly. She was rubbing gently in circles. Sonic put his hand on Rainbow dash's hand. He felt it's warmth, he knew that it would comfort the babies.

Rainbow dash: I can't belive this, this was like a no chance that I could get you pregnant instead of you getting me pregnant.

Sonic: Don't remind me.

Just then, Rainbow dash felt one of the babies kicking.

Rainbow dash: Sonic, did you feel that?

Sonic: Yes I did.

Rainbow dash: I just hope that this is over soon. I wat to hold them so much.

Sonic: Yeah.

Rainbow dash: I almost forgot, I need to go pick up some food, do you want to come with me?

Sonic: Sure.

Rainbow dash: Are you sure? You don't have to.

Sonic: I'm sure.

Sonic put one had on his belly as he slowly get up. Rainbow dash decided to help him up.

Rainbow dash: Here we go.

Rainbow dash lifted Sonic by his hand and got him to stand up.

Sonic: Thanks.

Sonic gives her a kiss.

Rainbow dash: No problem.

Sonic walked really slowly on the way threre. Rainbow dash eventually carried him there herself.

Sonic: I'm so sorry.

Rainbow dash: That's okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Two more months have passed, and Sonic was now 9 months along. Sonic was due any day now. And through all of this, Sonic actually liked the expereance. He didn't even mind that he had to expose his belly. Sonic was eating dinner with Rainbow dash. Rainbow dash just told Sonic a really funny joke, and Sonic was laughing his head off.

Sonic: Are you serious?!

Rainbow dash: Dead serious!

Sonic kept on laughing. But soon felt a horrible stomach cramp. Sonic gripped his belly in pain.

Rainbow dash: What's wrong?

Sonic: I think I just went into labour.

Rainbow dash got Sonic into her car and drove him to the hospital. Once they got there they put Sonic in the maternity ward. Rainbow dash could here Sonic screaming in pain. She did not like it when he was in pain. But soon the screaming stopped, and was replaced with a loud crying. Rainbow dash rushed in and saw Sonic holding 3 baibies.

Rainbow dash: So what do you think we should name them.

There were two girls and one boy.

Sonic: Well the boy's name is Cyan spectra, the blue girls name is Blue rainbow, and the other girls name is Sondash.


End file.
